Now And Forever
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: First lemon fic. Its their wedding night and...    Just read cause I suck at summeries really bad.


yeah finally a fanfic on UFO ultra maiden Valkyrie. this is my first lemon and im a virgin so yeah no knowledge on that department but here it is.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but this story

Warning: Major Grammar problems

* * *

It was time.

It really was time.

Valkyrie and Kazuto were finally gonna...

She blushed at the thought, but it was their wedding night after all.

With that much thinking, Kazuto wanted to know if everything was alright but Valkyrie told him it was okay. With that Kazuto gathered her in his arms and placed his lips gently on hers, at first thought she thought it was like all the other kisses she would share with the earth boy whenever she needed to transform from her child self to her adult form but this one was different, it had a gentle yet passionate feel. The young alien maiden slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, Kazuto ran one his hands up and down her back as if trying to calm his new wife. Valkyrie enjoyed the feeling but gasped when she felt his tongue gently flick her lips, gasping was not a good choice because as soon as she did Kazuto plunged his tongue in her mouth and gently caressed the inside of her mouth. She moaned softly in the kiss and barley noticed when Kazuto slowly unzipped her wedding dress and pulled the white and soft pink garment down.

It wasn't until Valkyrie felt cold when she noticed, she broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around her body tryng to cover herself.

"Valkyire, are you okay?" He asked making sure he didn't do something wrong.

She looked away slightly trying to cover her embarrassment, "I'm alright, its all just to new for me."

Kazuto hugged her gently making her blush since she was wearing nothing but a strapless white silk bra and solid white panties while Kazuto wore a white wedding tux but that didn't stop Valkyrie from feeling the awakening bulge in his pants which kind of aroused her.

"We can stop right here if you want" Kazuto whispered, knowing it was going to be very hard for him but Valkyire always came first.

Valkyrie gasped lightly , she wanted this and the boy, no man, that she loved was being considerate of her, Hydra was wrong that men just wanted one thing. She leaned up and kissed Kazuto on the cheek.

"I love you Kazuto and I really do want this."

Thats all that would said in that room because Kazuto sealed their fate with his lips as he kissed Valkyrie again with more passion, her fingers entangled in his hair, his arms wrapped themselves around her petite waist and theirs tongues in a slow and passionate dance. Kazuto picked up Valkyrie bridal style and laid her gently on the king sized bed, the silk against her milky skin felt tingly arousing her a bit more, Kazuto crawled over her, his elbows supporting his weight and kissed her again gently. Valkyries hands suddenly developed minds of their own and slowly started to take off his jacket and his dress shirt, Kazuto took off his pants leaving him in his boxers. He laid himself on her gently so its not to crush her, his erection pressing against her legs, Valkyrie blushed a deep crimson at the both the skin on skin contact and also at Kazutos erection. Without warning he kissed her neck, his tongue licking a sensitive spot making her moan, Kazuto then unhooked her bra, releasing her double D's, and dropped it somewhere on the floor. Valkyrie squeaked and immediately covered them be fore Kazuto could take a good look at them but instead he grabbed her wrists and gently pinned them at her sides and looked deep into her eyes, giving her reassurance that it was going to be alright.

Kazuto placed one of his hands on her breasts and started to play with her nipple while licking and sucking on the other, Valkyrie moaned at the feeling and arched her back wanting more and then he stopped and gave the other one the same attention. Valkyrie then felts his hands reach down toward her panties before she could say anything she was left completely naked at his gaze. Kazuto blushed when he saw her naked body, her long golden hair spread all over the place, her hands at either sides, her milky white skin glowing in the moonlit night and then her maiden hood just below. He looked at her as he slowly opened her legs,giving her time to back out of this, and looked. Valkyries blushed widened and before she even knew it, he licked her. She moaned at the contact and shivered at the newfound pleasure that was given to her, Kazuto licked faster and then Valkyrie felt herself getting close and then experienced her first orgasm. Kazuto swallowed up all of her and then took of his boxers. Valkyrie got a good looke at him, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes had an unfamiler glow and his member well lets just hopes it fits thats all I can say.

Kazuto spread her legs and waited for her to give the okay, Valkyrie could only nod and gripped his shoulders. He entered her fast to spare Valkyire the over baring pain, she bit her lower lip as tears came running out, Kazuto held her close and kissed her tears away while staying perectly still until she could tell him it was okay. After what seemed like an eternity Valkyrie arched her back giving the Kazuto the okay to move, once he did they both moaned at the feeling, Kazuto hot and thick length pumping in and out of her and Valkyrie slick tightness around him was nothing but pur pleasure but sadly this only lasted an hour until the both met their climax and then they practically soobed out each others names when they did.

Kazuto pulled out of Valkyrie and collasped beside her, he gathered her in his arms and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you Kazuto." She said as she fell asleep.

Kazuto pulled the sheet over them and held her close and before falling alseep he said.

"I love you to Valkyrie now and forever."

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Needs improvement?

Please be nice to me its my first lemon.

Please review and NO FLAMES


End file.
